1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,580 to Chiu, filed on Jun. 17, 1997, entitled "Grip Exercise with a Gear-Shaped Adjusting Member".